


Dinner Interrupted

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Cap IronMan Tiny Reverse Bang 2018 [18]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Advanced Idea Mechanics, Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Established Relationship, Inspired by Fanart, Interrupted Date, M/M, expensive suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve and Tony's dinner date was interrupted by AIM





	Dinner Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123725) by [araydre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre). 



> **Code Name:** Golden ~ (Round 1)

Maybe it was too much to ask to have a normal night out. That there was some law of the universe that stated that heroes for all they do for others, shall never live a moment’s peace again.

Tony does not believe is gods or higher beings. However more and more he wonders if that was strictly true. A god of entropy maybe, named Murphy for the joke of it all, watching down upon all the heroes. Mad that they dare fight for peace against the very nature of the universe, fighting chaos.

Dinner had been going so well too. He and Steve finally had some time off for themselves and went for a night out on the town.

He takes out another AIM goon with his repulsers. So much for their peaceful date.

Tony looks over his shoulder to Steve. They were fighting back to back. He eyes Steve’s shoulders distaste, “I still can’t believe you”

“Would you drop it, Tony", he hears Steve groan behind him, "You were wearing your repulsers under your gloves”

“You wore your shield under your suit” Tony grounds out. He was not going to say it, but he was amazed that Steve managed to fit his shield under his suit jacket without him noticing.

“It’s not that bad!” Steve exclaimed in exasperation “You were shaking people’s hands, hell, you were eating with them on”

Eating and interacting was one thing, the shield was another. He had fine motor control with the gauntlets. Steve was stretching a beautiful suit. “A bespoke Brioni suit, Steve. And you wore your shield under it! It was made to measure!”, he shouts as he takes out a few more AIM agents.

“I think AIM is doing more damage to it than the shield did” Steve argues. But that is not the point, Tony grumbles to himself.

“A Brioni, Steve. It is a work of art! I don’t go and stretch your canvases after you painted them”

“I’m sure you could, actually” Steve says.

Tony turns slightly to look at him, “What?”.

The corner of Steve’s mouth twitches up in a small smile. “Stretch a canvas. You could call it modern art.”

Tony cannot help himself but laugh. Steve, as much as he loved art, held a particular distaste for modern art after getting into various arguments with modern artists at galleries. On whether making people pay for a painting that was essentially a single stroke of paint was wrong.

He has to be the only man who would have to take his husband to a suit fitting wearing a huge disk strapped to his back. Tony rolls his eyes to himself. Steve is lucky he loves him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Badge made by Cap-Iron Man mods. Please, do not distribute.


End file.
